Harry Potter and the War of Arvanian
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Harry's had it. If Dumbledore wont cooperate, then neither will he. Goodbye wizarding world... Harry's is going home..
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Ancient War of Arvanian.

"…." Speech.

'italic' Thoughts.

Prologue.

" Aunt Rowena!"

He runs and runs. He run as fast as his legs could carry him. Great fears that he dreaded imbedded his heart. One which he do not understand. One he had foreseen.

" HARRY!"

Harry Potter stop dead at his track and turn at the sound of the scream. What he saw make him turn pale in an instance. There, not far from him, a group of ugly, disfigured creatures, cornering a girl of his age, ready to strike and kill. Harry froze. He felt numb. They're going to kill her. His cousin, his family and his very joy, Earwen.

Thinking fast, Harry frantically search for something that can help him save her. Something sharp and deadly on order to defend…suddenly his eyes fell on a sword, hidden and imbedded between the walls.

The Eldarian Sword!!

'_Great lords.. how can I willed it when only the heir of the ancient high kings of the elves can will It'._

Harry reach for the sword. Battling with himself and hope that the sword will grant him permission to use it and save his cousins life.

" Strange" said Harry. The sword glowed when he touch it and he easily pull it from its casing and from the wall without much difficulty. The sword shines brightly now in his hand. There was nothing that is stopping him from taking it. It should be well protected. Guarded with ancient spell and enchantment.. wasn't it? And was it supposed to be very heavy? Harry feel like he is holding a stick.

With sword infront, he lunged toward them, killing or knocking others to the ground. Giving him and his cousin opportunity to run.

" Come Earwen. Lets find your mother." Said Harry.

" How did you get the sword? You know the sword.." she wasn't allow to finish her sentence when Harry grab her hand and make a run, promising her to explain later. Together, they both make a quick way through a secret passage to the highest tower. Harry have a feeling that there is where his aunt is.

When Harry and Earwen arrive at the tower, they saw that Lady Rowena is fighting with with a sinister looking women, dressed in black battle robe for ladies… Dark Phoenix! But their eyes is set on Lady Rowena, which to their horror, is fighting a losing battle.

'_Something wrong. Aunt Rowena look dead tired'_. Then Harry saw why. The crystal that Darkphoenix is holding is taking life and energy force from aunt Rowena. She is nearly spent. I could kill her. Suddenly, Darkphoenix stab aunt Rowena and knock her to the floor.

Harry was blind by anger. Without thinking, without considering the consequences, he moved in to fight with Darkphoenix. Good thing that he is natural in sword fighting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Earwen is kneeling by her mother so that she can use her power and heal her. But by the look of both mother and daughter, Harry knew that there is no hope. This doubled his anger. How could this evil woman injured his aunt. What right did she have. Harry's eyes blazed with anger as he engaged himself in a fierce fight. Darkphoenix is an excellent fighter, no point denying. But he has an advantage. With the hand that didn't hold the sword, he knock the crystal, which is black in colour, off Darkphoenix's hand and before she knew what he attended to do, he smash the crystal with his blade.

There was a scream of denial. Darkphoenix is in agony. The crystal was her power, and now she is mortally wounded. All the sudden a vortex appeared behing her and swallow her leaving nothing but dust behind.

Harry quickly make his way to aunt Rowena. Lady Rowena was a spirited woman. She has long, flowing golden brunette hair that seem to flow like a water. Her face was smooth and flawless. She has skin as white as snow and her eyes, which used to held laughter, sparkles and full of happiness and love. Now, it also held pain and suffering.

"Harry, Earwen" said Lady Rowena. Go now. This tower is falling apart. I will use my last power to transport you to safety".

"No mother!" cried Earwen "You already lost so much. You need tour strength".

"It can no longer be help"

"Aunt Rowena, listen to me" said Harry, quickly. "We're going to save you..you.. and no one are going to separate us… I am alone aunt Rowena. If you're gone, who will look after me? Love me? Please don't leave me… you promised" stammered Harry. Unable to hold back his tears.

Lady Rowena didn't answer him. She knew well that her nephew will be alright. She have seen how he fight his enemy. And she have yet to teach Harry the basic how to fight. Unless if Harry indeed their true king and heir. Then it will allow their ancestors to guide the heir in his time of need. Still she need to let Harry be aware of his heritage. When she saw the sword beside Harry, she ask "where did you learn to fight Harry? I haven't even teach you to hold a sword properly yet."

Harry was taken aback by this question. Now he think it he didn't know how. Maybe he learn it long time ago. _'yea right Potter, like you have the time… and plus how did you find the sword when only the rightful king can find it'_

Harry's eyes wide at the last thought. Could this mean he is the heir of the ancient high king? If he is… then he is the king of…

Harry's eyes met aunt Rowena. From the look at it, she knew who Harry was all along and there is no doubt that Harry is her nephew and king. Judging by the fact that the sword still shines brightly and the royal emblem appears on critical times, on Harry's right forearm to prove that the holder is the heir of the ancient kings and king of his realm.

Suddenly, the tower shook with a violence force that it is hard for any of them to sit still. While trying to balance himself, Harry saw that aunt Rowena was glowing brightly and hovering in thin air. Before anything he could be said, a force of power rose from beneath the ground and engulf lady Rowena. It seem that Darkphoenix left a special attack. One which no one ever escape.

Earwen watched her mother in tears. She knew this power. It is the only thing that can destroy her family. There is only one thing that Darkphoenix desire and that is power. The greatest of all power lies inside her mother's very being. But it is said that it was lost long ago. Way back in ancient time.

"Harry, Earwen. Listen to me" said aunt Rowena, urgently. "This world will never have peace until you fulfill your task. And the power that I keep telling you is actually never lost." Harry and Earwen can only stare at her, disbelieved.

"It is inside of both of you"

Harry shut his eyes. The power Is inside him and Earwen . that means Darkphoenix will be aftering them . But her next word really put him back to earth.

"I love you… and I want you to promise me to look out for each other, always"

"No! mother" cried Earwen

"Aunt Rowena…" said Harry at the same time.

But their word word was cut short. With a wave of her hands. Harry and Earwen find themselves on top of a cliff over viewing the ancient city of Avalone. Far from danger, far from his Aunt, her mother.

Harry gather Earwen into his arms and she hung to him, tightly. A voice reach them in their minds and their eyes were blinded momentarily by the gift of foresight of what is happening to Lady Rowena on her last dying moments.

' I will always love you and will watch you from above… farewell my darlings.' Said Lady Rowena, softly, lovingly and soothingly. And she close her eyes. Preparing about her death.

" NOOO!!!" Earwen screamed as she witness the most horrifying death of her mother before her mind eyes. Her mother was shaking, light was emerging from her and she was blow up to pieces followed by the whole city. Harry too seen the whole thing through his mind eyes. Earwen cried uncontrolled in Harry's arms as Harry did the same. The Lady Rowena's death was unbearable to either of them.

Harry remain silent as Earwen still poured her heart out. Each of her sobs pierce his heart like a knife. For the first time in his lives… he felt hopeless and weak. What's going to happen from now on? Will him and Earwen be save? Afterall, Darkphoenix is not yet dead. And Harry probably is forbidden to see Earwen again if his uncle and Earwen's father, Lord Elrond, wish it. Darkphoenix will never give up what she started centuries ago. They both will be hunt down until the end. There will be nothing to protect them, save them.

' _No'_ said Harry to himself. _' There will be one to save them. One who will protect and defeat this evil'_. Finding the Eldarian Sword at his side, he took it, strike it through the ground and gripping the blade tightly with his hands. Blood flows from his hand. An oath was made and cannot be broken as it is sealed by blood.

' _Aunt Rowena this I swear to you and to my parents, that I shall protect all those whom I love. I shall forever protect Earwen and the innocent people from HER evil reign. Let there be no childhood for me. For it is already taken upon your death. Gone were the days when I used to play unnecessarily. Now is the time for my training and duty to begin. I will gather our people and warriors to be united for this war. Let battlefield be my playground. There will be no rest or peace for me, for it is now my curse until our people is free from this evil. He who betrays us and she who destroy me shall pay dearly for what they done. On this day, they succeed killing me and I died. But they have also created a warrior, a man, and an enemy and I shall protect those who needed me'_.

Harry took this oath on the cliff facing what was their beloved city. And by all that is sacred and pure, he is going to keep it.

**Let there be no childhood for him,**

**Let sword and shields be his toy,**

**Let battlefield be his playground,**

**Drums and trumpets thundered the sky on battle,**

**Where he walk… none there to venture or follow,**

**He is a warrior… and he shall walk this path alone,**

**In search for his place to belong… and peace to regain,**

**Shall he shed blood of all those who did him wrong,**

**This is his curse, his destiny,**

**To protect those he loves,**

**To reclaim his throne, his kingdom, his inheritance and heritage,**

**He shall stand and fight… till the very end. **

end prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Ancient war of Arvanian.

Chapter 1.

Harry sat right up in bed… panting and sweating. The dreams or should we say memories felt so real as if it only happen yesterday. The death, the oath he took… everything. Thanks to those dream, Harry is unable to go back to sleep.

Harry get up from his bed and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself. Of course he have to make them in a flask that the bought for himself since the Dursley are far too generous to buy him anything. And he don't want to hear them yelling because he touch their precious tea cups.

Once that is done, he went back to his room to do some thinking. Setting himself comfortable on his bed, he start thinking of the times he met his causin,Earwen.

flashback

Three year old Harry Potter was walking by himself, alone, in a strange yet enchanting garden. He didn't know how he got there. All he can remember was being bullied by his spoilt Causin, Dudley, and then he was suddenly here. If strange things never happen before, he would panic and maybe scared. But he didn't…thanks to the disaster that befall his parents and his ability to mature way faster then others and his photographic memory.

Suddenly, he hear the sound of laughter of a women and a child. Curiosity won over and the need to know where he is, he desided to find out whose those laughter belongs to. Perhaps they can help Harry find his way back to his relative.

Harry reached a clearing that was filled with different types of flower. Most of them he haven't seen or known. Harry's attention is caught at a Lady, sitting on a rock not far from him. She is very beautiful and a the way she sits, Harry think that she must be a royalty. Near her was a girl of his age. This must be the daughter as she resemble the lady. The girl was doing some sort of dancing while her mother watch her.

Harry look away and slide down by a tree behind him, resting his head on his knees. Seeing this bonding between mother and child make him so sad. He knows that he doesn't have a parent and that he is an orphan thanks to the constant reminder from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. His parents died when he is only one year old. The Dursley didn't help much… they were horrible to him. Harry always wish that his parents was alive or he has other relative that could take him in and loved him and cared for him.

A snap of branches caught Harry's attention. Glancing up, Harry's eyes widened when he realized that The Lady and her daughter was standing right infront of him. He gulp. He suddenly felt unsure and empty. Now that The Lady is in front of him, he has a clear view of how The Lady look like. She has a long, light brown hair that is nearly blond, white porcelain skin and a soft hazel eyes. The daughter have the same figure except the eyes. Harry wasn't sure what colour it is. It looks like it is… gold?

" Hello Harry Potter. I'm glad we meet again, at last" said the Lady.

' _How did she know me? What did she meant by that?'_

" How did you know? Who are you? Have we met?" stammered Harry. He is suddenly nervous. Not only that… Harry is positive that he has seen this Lady before and spend some time with her… but where and when?

The Lady gave Harry an assuring smile. That smile at least calm him a bit and Harry some how knew that she could trust this Lady. The Lady approach Harry slowly and sitting down right beside him. She gather him in her lap and hug Harry tightly while her daughter sits right next to her.

Once she release him. She wipe away tears that flows down Harry's cheek. Harry didn't even realized he was crying all this time since the moment he sat by the tree. With one arm still around Harry, she happily answers all of Harry's questions.

"I am Lady Rowena Aguilera and this is my daughter, Earwen. She is also known as Alvina Evenstar. I am The Lady of this province. I know you Harry because we have met a lot times before because you, Harry Potter, son of James Potter are my nephew.

end flashback

From that moment, Harry became a family to them. For the past two years, he was very happy and content. Within the two years, he learnt many, many things such as Lady Rowena and Lord Elrond, Lady Rowena's husband, alone if there are not married… are related to Harry by blood. They both are his father's cousins. Harry was shock and amazed when he found out that Lord Elrond is an elf, a high elf. Even more shock that he is not mortally pure mankind. Elves are considered immortal being. They explain that when an elf marries and produce a child with a mortal man… the child will be an elf with features of a normal mankind. Harry, his father, Lady Rowena are the childrens of this offspring. Harry is not sure what is Lors Elrond stature to him since Lord Elrond's twin brother is Harry's and Lady Rowenas male ancestors and great great grand father. Does this mean Lord Elrond married his own grand niece?. But that how they are related.

In term of knowledge, Harry learn many things from his Aunt Rowena. Along with his cousin Earwen, Harry master all the knowledge that she knew including the advance knowledge of the wizarding world. Through Aunt Rowena, Harry learn that his parents are wizards. Through Lord Elrond, he learn everything that the Lord knew including the knowledge about and of his race with all their different type of speeches. How did he and Earwen conquer and mastered this knowledge in a very short time is still a mystery to him. He knew he is photographic but in such a short time?

Harry not only excel in studies, but in other things as well. One hour after lunch, Harry can be found in the training arena for two hours to practice or learning sword fighting, axe, bows and arrows or any other techniques with Lord Elrond or any of his generals. Earwen had the training too but not as profound as Harry's… afterall, princesses or a lady didn't fight in battles or a war.

After all the training, Harry and Earwen have lesson on dancing, etiquette, learning various culture and its civilization for two hours. Normally both their schedule would be very heavy and sometime take the time of other lessons. To avoid this Aunt Rowena give Harry and Earwen each a Time-turner ( not the ones in the wizarding world, this one is Lady Rowena own creation. Instead of Hours, one turn goes back a day. So it give Harry and Earwen enough time to rest ). Every evening, before Harry has to return to the Dursley after dinner, Harry and Earwen often spend time horseback riding. Normally, Harry has to learn riding and all about horses and how to take care of them at this hour. But since he is a natural and excellent rider, this is his free time.

Harry still remember his Aunt Rowena and Lord Elrond discussion of how to let Harry spend time with them with Dursley permission. Harry chuckle in amusement just thinking about it. Apparently all they asked Harry to do was annoy the Dursley as much as he can and giving hints that he want to spend at a day care centre for people like him and the rest… leave it to them. He did just that. Of course Aunt Rowena and Lord Elrond came to his rescue and help him to have the Dursley permission. Harry was not there to listen to the conversation. Next thing he knew, the Dursley agreed whole heartedly. It was much later when he found out from Earwen that Aunt Rowena offer to look after Harry from dawn till and hour before bedtime, without payment! No wonder they easily agreed… they don't have to pay a dent and Harry is out of their hair for the days and evenings.

So Harry is busy every Monday to Saturday studying and have Sundays free. Of course he gave his teacher headache with pranking and playing during lessons but he still pay attention… most of the time. On Sundays, he spend this quality time with his family(not the Dursley). Days like this, they often have a picnic or just sit around and hear storytelling from ancient times or simple learn to know more about his parents… especially about his father. His mother is just an ordinary witch with a elf parentage, that why she's so powerful. But his father, now that is something. Is not easy to be an elven lord and trying hard to hide it from the world but still manage to do his duty to his people so well on top with his career and life in the wizarding world.

But that all before Aunt Rowena's death. After her tragic death, Harry's and Earwen education continue as usual except this time they added the arts of war, and the arts of healing with magic and natural herbs and salves. Lord Elrond is a master of wisdom, war and healing. Therefore, Harry and Earwen is determined to learn everything from him including healing a fatal cuts and deadly wounds.

However, there are changes in Harry's attitude. This worries Lord Elrond and all his teachers, generals, and all those who know him. Harry isn't the only one, Earwen too, but not so much like Harry. He is more reserved, more mature then a five year old should be. He teachers confide to Lord Elrond that he no longer pranking and playing during lesson but pay his utmost attention. While this maybe a good thing generally, it is not healthy for a five year old. Especially the said five year old hardly laugh anymore. They need laughter, happy times, playing with all other kids, eyes shines brightly with happiness… there was none here. Only Earwen can still make him laugh and relax. But others can only get a soft painful understanding smile out of him. Yep… definitely one hell of a worry.

Harry gave out a painful smile at the memory. How great was the price for a such small happiness.

On the wall near him, there was a torn wall paper at the wall where the bed lay, just three inches high from the head bed. Behind it, Harry took out a small painting that can be contain in his wallet. The painting was of him, Earwen and Draco Malfoy.

A/N So hows the story so far?? im trying to find the most suitable name for the elves... but the name like Lord Elrond just stuck... no matter how many times i change it... it keeps getting back...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Ancient war of Arvanian.

_On the wall near him, there was a torn wall paper at the wall where the bed lay, just three inches high from the head bed. Behind it, Harry took out a small painting that can be contain in his wallet. The painting was of him, Earwen and Draco Malfoy. _

Chapter 2.

Yes… The same arrogant, snobbish, prince of slitherin, Draco Malfoy. However this Draco Malfoy in the painting is different. Only a few know this but The Draco Malfoy we knew is actually an act, a mask to cover his real self. In the real life, Draco is not snobbish or arrogant at all. He is a kind man and very mush a gentlemen like Harry is. But due to who his father is andwhat his father secretly does… Draco is force to potray what the people wanted to see in a Malfoy.

Harry let out a sigh. His eyes never leave the painting in his hand. His mind can recall when the first time he met Draco.

flashback

Harry and Earwen was walking in the garden one day. It was Sunday, so there is no studying or training. While walking, they come a cross a boy, badly beaten with bruises and was crying. The boy have a pale skin and pale blond hair. The boy introduce himself as Draco Malfoy. While they were busy helping him, Harry realized that he and Draco are in same position, both have relative who hates them except in Draco's case, they are his own parents, who doesn't even like him one bit since birth.

Earwen and Harry both is gifted with the gift of foresight since at the tender age. It was then that a sight come to her and Harry, and they both watch Draco's fate and future. From what they saw, Draco will be a great, loyal and true warriar. A loyalty only extended to them… if he is first save from his father… because if not his life is caged and in the end doom to a wasted death.

Earwen caught Harry eyes and with a nod, both of them lead Draco to her father.

When Lord Elrond hear of his daughter and nephew vision, he was silent but in his mind he was thinking the most possible way to help young Malfoy. With Harry it was easy. However, he doubt that it will be easy with Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, Draco is shock at what he just heard. Truthfully, he is afraid to hope too much. If he can get help and solitude from this family, he is saved from his abusing family and maybe learn to be independent as well as defence.

Harry has been watching Draco all this time. From the look on Draco's face, he is taking it fairly in stride.

' _He didn't dare to hope… I wonder why…'_

" I'm afraid is not going to be easy to help him"

" Come again" said Harry and Earwen together. They did'n expect it to be difficult. Why should it be difficult?

"I cannot help Draco the way I help you Harry. A man like Lucius…."

'_Lucius?' _

"…Yes Draco I know your father… and if I want to get him emancipated, Lucius will fight fire with fire. He will not give up his only son and heir." Explained the Lord.

The study was silent a moment. Each was trying to think a way to help Draco, who look like all hope is lost. Atleast The Lord and Earwen is trying. Harry just remembering about a spell that he was thought before Aunt Rowena's death. He wondered if it could work, but its worth to try.

" Er… uncle.. I may have an idea. Not sure yet but its an idea" Harry said this in a near whisper. Lord Elrond urged him to continue.

" Aunt Rowena once said to me about a spell that can help Draco without abandoning his house…" Harry pause a moment. That was easiest to explain.

" What spell? I don't remember mother telling me about it" said Earwen.

" Are you referring to the Journey of Soul Spell?" asked Lord Elrond.

" Yes Uncle" confirmed Harry.

" What does this spell do?" ask Earwen. She haven't heard of the spell. And Harry is avoiding her gaze when talking of this spell. This unsettle her.

" It allow the soul to travel back in time while in their sleep. They are not dead, just sleep. One night can go up to six months. The only rule is that you go back to a time where you haven't been born yet."

" Why?" ask Draco.

" Because when your soul in the past, it will create a body to inhabited. To your body here its like a dream. But it is real. You exist back then as you are now. While you are in the past, your body here will be alert and on guard of its surrounding in case of an attact, it will signal you and instantly you will wake up. If you die in the past, you will also just wake as if you are dreaming. There will be no proof of your disappearance. The reason of existing before your original time… is because it can weaken you and can altering fate." Finish Lord Elrond.

' _Although I'm wondering why Harry suggest it… and he seem to be avoiding Earwen gaze. Why do he need to know this spell at such a young age?'_

" Father… will the body be wounded here if they are wounded in the past?"

" No, while on the journey back, the body will heal itself instantly. That why its like a dream. Only once you wake up… you have the memories of what you been doing for the past six months."

" So.." said Draco, puzzled by all that is happening. " What actually that you going to do?"

Harry sigh. He get up from the window seat and stand right in the center of the room. " The reason I bring this up is because I wish to take this journey…. And I wish to take Draco with me."

" But why?" ask Earwen. Her eyes wide with disbelief. " What are going to do?"

" I just wish to travel to widen my knowledge. Some knowledge comes from experience afterall. And I was hoping to make allies with the Dunedain, so that went the time comes, they will help us." Harry finish his explanation. Now he wait for their reaction… particularly Earwens.

" Er… Cousin.." said Earwen, slowly.

'_Is that good sign or bad?'_

" There is a flaw here. How are you going to maintain this allies? By this time, most could be dead or did not know you or didn't remember you?"

Lord Elrond smile secretly at this. He had thought the same thing. From the glare that Harry gave her, Harry might not think up to the point yet… but why want to bring Draco?

" Why you want to take Mr. Malfoy with you?" ask the Lord

" Well uncle, isn't it obvious… I will train him and teach him all that he needs to know"

" Will you really!" Draco all did was shouting with anticipation but then stop as he realized something. " How are you to do that? Your not older then me? You must be a novice or something"

" That's a secret." Said Harry, his eyes dance mischievously.

'_How very like you'_ think Lord Elrond. _' Always think of others before himself. How I wish you be selfish.'_ Lord Elrond continue watching his daughter arguing with Harry of why can't she follow him, to with he retaliate saying its too dangerous for a girl or princesses, but promise her to take her once she proof to him that she is capable of fighting for battle like a warrior. Lord Elrond continue to watch them banter back and forth. All in the kingdom know well that nothing can stop Harry once his mind is settled. Earwen know of this, but she did it just for their sake of seeing Harry alive with emotions_. ' Honestly'_ thought Lord Elrond, grimly._' Only Earwen beable to infuriate him… or make him scared to death worrying'_

" I only will give my consent on one condition."

Harry and Earwen stopped arguing and look at Lord Elrond, Earwens was shock that her father agreed but was rather curios on what is the condition while Harry was barely satisfied coz he too want to know the condition.

" I will only let you go, if you take my sons with you."

So its settle that the sons of the Lord Elrond will accompany Harry for minimum ten to twenty years. Harry and Draco both went through the spell to travel and train. Harry and Lord Elrond Sons become Draco's mentors and teach him all the essential things to survive. It took years of teaching but during those time, all of them develop a bond that cannot be easily broken, make friends with different kinds of people and races. In order not to interfere with fate or history, they go by different names. As for allies, Harry did gain friendship and their loyalty. In the end, the most trusted people of all from the different times knows of Harry's true background. But they didn't care… loyalty is given and all Dunedain, elves and other races sworn to come to his aid, if he or she is dead, then their heir will carry out their promises. But Harry don't want the world to know, so all of his loyal friends are sworn to secrecy.

BEEEEPPPP!!!!

Harry jumped a foot in the air. Glaring at his alarm, he was shock to know that its only 3 am??? How long was he up?

For centuries he trained and travel. He should know better then to let Dumbledore get to him… but still….

' _I'm a fool to aspect Dumbledore to reveal to me everything including that damn prophecy even thou I already know… I'm tired of acting all naïve and stupid and Draco is too. Its time the for real Harry Potter to rise'._

Harry start to packs all of his belongings. In reality, he has been going along Dumbledore little plan… all of it from 1st year to recently. Well, patience gone and all loyalty and trust be damned. Harry is tired with Dumbledore nonsense. No point of standing up for a war that don't need him in the first place. He has other wars to settle.

After making sure all things is done packing and he didn't leave any trace or clue behind, he prepare to leave. 30 minutes later, there is no trace of a naïve boy, but a man, tall, strong, lean, powerful and lethal. He wears a hooded cloak that conceal all his weaponry that hung on him and his face is conceal behind the hood that was draw up. Taking out a magical devise, Harry shrunk and suck all his things in it including Hedwig. The devise turn to a necklace with a mithril chain and clasp it around his neck.

" Well now" said Harry quietly, " Best get this done and over with… don't want the order of phoenix involve on my tail"

With that said, Harry went and look out the window. Finding no trace of guards since its supposed to be Mundungus…. he let out a smirk that would make Snape proud. _' Good thing they let Mundungus do the job… makes its easy for him since his busy running off to black market!'_. Without further ado, Harry jump off, did a perfect somersault and landed gracefully on the ground. Without giving one last look at the Dursley Household, Lord Harry Potter silently disappear into the night.

AN there u go another chapter... so how did i do in this chapter? is it good? bad? feedbacks or opinions are welcome :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Ancient War of the Arvanian.**

**Chapter 3.**

" Where is he?! "

Draco Malfoy is currently pacing in circles around what look like an ancient ritual site. He is surrounded by huge tombstones that have ancient runes carved on it.

' _How interesting.'_ mused Draco_. ' Ancients runes that only with Elven bloodline could read and understand. A perfect place for a meeting or gathering in secret since its hidden and secluded, even to the creature of this woods '._

" Will you calm down already Lolindir. He said he _be_ here ".

Draco, or Lolindir , the name given by the elves, sighted. Calmly, he turned and look at a certain male high elf that sat himself on a lower tree branch. This high elf has silver blond hair, fair skin, well define cheek bones with golden eyes. He looks about twenty, but high elves don't aged like man did. If Draco remember correctly, this elf is way over two hundred. He is one of the son's of Lord Elrond. His name is Eathan.

" He's the one to asked us all to meet him here" Draco replied Softly. But his irritation is evident in his tone. " So he should be here before us…. Not the other way around! ".

" You and I both know Harry ". Said Earwen. She is sitting on a rock underneath the tree her brother occupied. Now at physically fifteen, She still has light brown hair with silver highlight, white porcelain skin with beautiful and soft cheek, and a petite figure. She turn out exactly like her mother or how a queen should look like. Her golden eyes held amusement as she continue to watch Draco. " He is now a leader among us so the privileged of being a little late goes to him. Not to mention, he is coming strait from the Dursley and the fact that he is Harry Potter, one who is constantly being watch over like hawk by Albus Dumbledore ".

Draco let himself slide down on one of the tombstone in defeat. The only people he couldn't win an arguments with are Harry and Earwen. Maybe because they grew up together or the fact that thanks to the Journey of Soul Spell, they both are way older then they physically is. Yes Draco also went through it, but Harry and Earwen used the spell even when he, Draco, didn't. And that time was when he is spending his _holiday_ with his father, out of town. So that makes them much older then he is.

' _I can never get pass you Earwen cant i..'_ thought Draco. _' Hell.. why is Harry or Earwen never let it be easy for me…'_

" That's because you reacted with your temper, not your brain".

" Stop reading my thoughts, Eathan".

" What's to stop? You broadcast it to the world". Eathan said unrepentantly.

" Eathan, I'm warning you- "

Eathan was about to bicker back. But a hard voice interrupted and stopped both of them cold.

" Stop fighting the both of you. Your behaving like children's ".

All three of them looked for the Harry. They found him standing proud and tall on a high tree branch, opposite Eathan. His features half conceal in the dark.

" Ellerosse!" cried Earwen.

Harry Potter or Ellerosse, jumped from the tree and landed safely below.

" How long have you been up there, Ellerosse?" asked Eathan as he too jumped from his branch.

" Long enough " was Harry's reply. He went to Draco and hug him then he did the same with Eathan and kiss Earwen at her forehead.

" Where's Ethir?" asked Harry when he realize that Eathan's twin is absent.

" Ethir is with the Dunedains". Replied Earwen. " He is running errands for father".

" Do you know what the errand is?"

" The enemy is gathering.." Eathan explained. ".. Father wants to know the news and reports from the Dunedain. That's all. He will tell you more when you return home".

" Excellent " claimed Harry. " Truth and trust always please me to no end ".

Earwen eyes narrowed. Truth and trust? Something must be going on that upset him.

' But what? '

Meanwhile, Eathan's and Draco's eyes met. In their mind have the same thing… Harry is very, very upset. They are mentioning about the enemy and he say excellent?!? Has Harry gone mad?. After they are seated comfortably around each other, Draco ask " Alright Harry. Start at the beginning. What happened? "

Harry suddenly look older, years of hardship seems to finally catch up on him. His face is full of wariness, sorrow, anger and betrayal.

" I am tired, Lolindir." Harry explained. " I know I shouldn't hope too much on Dumbledore, but I thought over time, with all the troubles and adventure I'm involved in, he will confide to me of all the answers regarding myself and of why Voldemort so interest in me!" Harry was screaming by this time. All the anger was evident in his voice. In a quiet voice, he said " Dumbledore, and all others in the wizarding world, still think me as a child."

Earwen place a hand on Harry's shoulder and said " Ellerosse. We were only five when my mother died. A lot happened then. With the Journey of Souls, we are now two hundred years old, mentally and spiritually. But we are still fifteen physically. It's natural that they all think you as a child".

" Earwen is right Harry. Don't get too riled up" said Draco. " Besides, if I know you too well, you will seek answers yourself. Correct?".

" I did. I know them all. There are no more secrets that Dumbledore can hide from me. I know everything".

" Then why the hell did you go and give your hope to a man that kept the truth from you?" ask Eathan. His jaw clenched, and his right hand is held tightly to his sword. " What on earth more did you want to know?"

" I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM IMPORTANT TO THEM." Harry exploded, rising to his feet. " HOW MUCH I MEANS TO THEM. SIRIUS, REMUS, I WANT TO KNOW MY PLACE IN THEIR WORLD…"

Earwen is trying to calm Harry down while Draco and Eathan just sit there, understanding feels all of them. Yes this is something that Harry wanted as well. A place here like his father did. And like his father, even if Harry has a place in the Wizarding World, he didn't belong there. Harry knew this. That's why he wanted to make sure. Harry is more upset then they had thought.

" … BUT ITS NOT ENOUGH. ALL THE HARDSHIP THEY PUT ME THROUGH AND THEY STILL COULDN'T TRUST ME AS AN ADULT!!!"

" If you ask me, I say Dumbledore has forgotten what's it like to be young." Said Eathan.

" So what your going to do about it?" Earwen asked calmly. Times like this, to sooth Harry's anger is to used gentleness with understanding, and let him decide his next course of action.

" I've had it. I'm leaving the wizarding world for good. It's time I reclaim my inheritance and heritage, And return where the Potters originally came from and resume the duty to our people".

" But what about Sirius and Remus?" asked Draco. He didn't mind leaving here, but Harry love Sirius and Remus. Surely he will not abandon them completely?

" Maybe.. when the war with Dark Phoenix is over, I will look for them. And if the Valar approved, I will have them live with me in our world."

" That will mean give up their live here and severe all ties with their family " Earwen said.

" If they truly love me as a son like I overheard, then I'm sure it's a small price to pay". Harry said.

" So its settle. We're finally leaving " said Draco as he get up and prepare to leave.

" Lolindir are sure you want to came alon-" Harry was cut from his sentence by an irritate Draco.

" Don't ever think about it mi'lord" said Draco, hotly. " I know this will cause questions about my disappearance to the Wizarding Worlds , but since when have I care?"

" You have a sister you know."

" I know that Ellerosse! That's why I'm taking her with me".

" Fine!" said Harry, hands in surrender. " Fine. If that's what you decided… so be it. go back to the Manor, pack your things and grab your sister, we'll meet you back at Arvanian".

Draco nod. From his pocket, he took out a porkey that he created without his father, or the ministry knowing. It's a small stone. After activated it, he was gone. Eathan went to his sister and give a kiss on the cheek before opening a portal that will open at the borders of their kingdom, and when through.

After her brother left, Earwen into Harry's waiting arms. After not seeing each other for nearly two years, they decided to have sometime alone before they head back home.

" Ellerosse" murmured Earwen.

Harry answer her by tightening his arms around her, while not saying anything. Earwen look up and look deeply in Harry's eyes. She saw the deep love he have for her which make her smile, but there are things that need to be said first.

" You realize that the risk is high for them to find out the truth about the Potter? And maybe exposing Draco as well."

Harry just shrugged and said " It won't matter. By the time they find out, we'll be long gone".

" What about this Ron and Hermione?".

Harry eyes suddenly darken. It make her wonder what went wrong. With a dangerous soft tone, he said " Their friendship towards me never seem genuine from the beginning. I don't think they'll miss me when I'm gone".

" Are you Sure?"

" Positive "

Earwen just smile, and lean up to kiss Harry on the lips. It's just a gentle kiss full of love. After this, things won't be easy anymore. So they took this time to cherish it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN ok... done another chap... tell me do you like it??


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Ancient War of the Arvanian.**

**Chapter 4.**

At number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.

Albus Dumbledore is passing around the sitting room. There was no smile or twinkle on the old man's face. His face is laden with dread and old aged seem to finally catching up with him. Who wouldn't be when Harry Potter is missing!!

The sitting's room door suddenly opened. Entered the room, is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Both of them look terrible as if they haven't got any chance of sleep in days!. Both had bags eye and Sirius look like he been crying because his eyes was all red and misty.

When Mundungus came rushing in two nights ago, and inform them that Harry is missing, there was an immediate uproar. Sirius immediately went hysterical, and immediately wanted to searched for Harry but could not since he was still a wanted criminal and Remus was trying to calm Sirius down. But it was no use since he himself was trying hard to hold back tears, then they both when and locked themselves in their room. The Weasleys, who was staying with Sirius for the summer, just sat there in shocked while Hermione, who also staying for the summer, fainted strait away.

Now, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George along with Dumbledore all just sit in the lounge looking depressed and lost.

"Any news on Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"None." Said Remus. "We search everywhere we could think off. There was simply no sign of Harry. Not to mention, we didn't even know whether he is unharmed or not!."

Sirius just stared at Remus. He looked like close to tears again. He can't blame him. Harry was their cub. To have their cub missing….

"What about you, Albus? Any lead?" asked Sirius, his voice croaked.

"I'm sorry Sirius, Remus. But I too can't seem to traced him." Replied Dumbledore.

"There must be a reason why he left." Said Fred.

"Yeah…." Said George. "Harry is just too noble to just abandon people. That is so not like him."

"He didn't even write to us." Said Ron Softly. Then in a lauder tone, "I'm so going to knock some sense into him for leaving like that!." Ron was shouting by the time he finish his sentence.

"I agree." Said Remus.

"I don't think you could even if you want to." Said Hermione. She has been quiet all the time and she seems to be deep in thoughts.

"Called me Remus, Hermione." Said Remus. "And what make you say that?".

Hermione didn't answer him. Instead, she turn to Ron and ask "Remember when you were jealous of Harry about the Tournament?"

Ron nodded. His eyes and expression mirrored his confusion.

"Well…" said Hermione, as she struggle to explain to them what she knew. " I.. er.. I was the one that stick with Harry the whole time. Even though Ron didn't." she was glaring daggers at Ron when she said that. "I don't know how to say this… but during those time… Harry sometimes… changed. Like becoming a different person from time to time."

Dumbledore eyes narrowed. He isn't aware of this new behavior of Harry. Usually, Harry can be read like an open book.

"What are talking about Hermione." Asked Fred.

"I'm talking about Harry seems to like to mysteriously disappear and then pops out of no where. When asked where his been, he just said been around. And then I sometimes saw him spacing out. Most of the time, he keeps looking out the window. His face is sad, depressed and very worried. At the time, I thought it was about the Tournament and about him and Ron not talking to each other."

"But…" said George.

"But my assumption fly out the window when he become frequently worried for no apparent reason. And here's another thing, when Harry is in that state, I notice the different in him. Like turning into… well different person. He seems older, wiser, grimed and fey. I thought it was a mind trick, now I'm not sure."

Hermione slowly message her head. Thinking the mystery surrounding Harry is giving her a splitting headache. She didn't think anyone in the room get her message at all. Goodness knows that she herself is very confused.

"I know what you mean." Said Sirius.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, that exactly the same problem Remus and I had with James. Harry's father. That's exactly how James would act when he is not in his carefree mood or playing prangs. James always have this sense of caution. Like you Hermione, I thought that its nothing. In time, I get uneasy and suspicious and begin to think that James and the Potters have a secret that he's not telling. But that when away when we graduated."

"What do you mean by the Potters having secrets?" asked Fred. Both he and George are confused as ever.

"Sirius ran away from his family the summer before our six year." Explain Remus. "He stayed with the Potters until he can managed on his own. During those times, Sirius wanted to spent some times with James or the Potters. But couldn't since they seems to be away most of the summer. What they do or where they went, we never know. James followed his father that summer. Only his mother remained. But she didn't say anything. James didn't say anything either when he returns with his father. Needless to say, Sirius was suspicious, but kept quiet."

"I was more then suspicious." Said Sirius. "I was also livid. James was gone nearly two months and he didn't even wrote a letter while he was away. I tried asking him where he went. But he just turn mute. I try to investigate, but couldn't find anything. So in the end, I just shrugged it off and forget about it."

"Didn't either of you stopped to think that perhaps you're invading a family's privacy?" said Hermione.

"We know that Hermione, that's why Remus and I didn't pursue it further!."

"You know" said George. "You guys makes Harry sound mysteriously powerful…"

"And smart." Finished Fred.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Ron, as he got up from his seat to stand. He couldn't belief what he heard. "Harry… powerful and smart!! Seriously you all gone bonkers or something… Harry can't even pass his History of Magic. He's an average student. There is no way he can be that powerful."

"Intelligence isn't enough to determine how powerful you are, Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore. He has been silent all this time to fathom the mysteries about the Potters. "There are other qualities that one needed to have in order to become very powerful. Intelligence is only essential.

After a moment, he add " I don't like this feeling. I've been monitoring Harry's movement and I've never seen this side of him."

While he said this, Dumbledore fail to notice that both Fred and George has rise to their feet in rage or Sirius and Remus that has grew darker.

"Are you telling me" Remus hissed. "That you have been spying on Harry since day one he sat foot at Hogwarts or longer?"

"Don't misunderstood. I merely said…"

"We heard damn well what you said." Shouted Sirius. "Gods Dumbledore… maybe that's why he ran off. Probably he knows all about it and feel betrayed by you."

Hermione rose to defend Dumbledore. "Don't jump to conclusion"

"Hermione, Shut up!!" Shouted Fred. While George also shouted saying "Now is not the time to be a know-it-all or be high and mighty!"

"Oy, watch it what you say to Hermione." Shouted Ron to his brothers.

"You watch it"

"Enough!!!!" said Remus. He looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

Everybody was shocked silence. It was rare for Remus to loose his temper. He usually is the calm one of the group. But right now, he is just a pissed off werewolf.

"I don't know what's going on here and to be frank, I don't like it." Then he pointed his finger at Dumbledore. "Since it seems you started this mess, clean it up before I clean it for you."

Remus then left the room. Followed Sirius, Fred and George.

Hermione then went to Dumbledore and said "I'm sorry Professor."

"Its alright Miss Granger. I understand."

"That still doesn't excuse then to behave like that."

"They are just stress. Harry is missing after all. Why don't you both head to bed? It's getting late."

Hermione nodded. Then all exchanged 'Good Nights' before went to their own room.

Dumbledore still remain at the sitting room. he needed to think of Harry's possible location and try to repair whatever damage he has with him. He didn't realize that his damage toward Harry has gone beyond repair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN Hello... I'm so sorry for the late update. but i was having a problem submitting documents to this facfics.. said something on error.. Ok the reason why i was really late is becouse i was cought up in my college project. it was gruesome. not to mention the bad flames that i get from Flame Rising add up my stress. For a time i can't even type this story because he make me very upset.

I know this chapter is short but i just thought it's time i included what happen to the wizarding world. Remember this story focus on Harry and his war on his homeland.. so anything on Wizarding World Harry will abandon it... maybe...

Alright people. I want your opinion on...

1. Should Remus and Sirius join Harry fight and stay with him in his war or not(Harry is staying at Arvanian permenantly)

2. Should Hermione is on Harry's side

3. What about Fred, George and Neville? join Harry or remain?

So review me and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Ancient War of the Arvanian.**

**Chapter 5.**

Draco quickly and silently packs his bags. He is finally free to leave this horrible place called Malfoy Manor with his sister, Cecilia.

_Although I have to admit…_thought Draco._ I wish we left sooner…_

Then truth is, Draco could have left along time ago because it turn out that he has a grandfather on his father's side. But Harry asked Draco to bear it awhile longer and waited until they know the deal with his sister.

Since the moment he went to Hogwarts, Draco hasn't seen his sister at all. Every time he went back at Malfoy Manor, his sister was never around… saying something like spending the summer here and there, on vacation with friends, and all that. After second year, Draco guess that he was lied to about his sister whereabouts. Draco suspected that something was not right and has taken this matter up with Harry. So he and Harry dig up investigation. Thus it was decided that he should stay with his parents until he knew more about what happen to his sister.

While doing this investigation, he found out that he has a grandfather on his father's side, Lord Erasmus, general of Arvanian. Apparently, his father was not a Malfoy. The last Malfoy was his father's mother. His grandfather was traveling at the time, and came here to England. When he met his grandmother, Cassandra, they fell passionately in love. But because of her upbringing, their union was impossible as she believes that he was not a pureblood. When Cassandra found out that he was not a wizard all together, she betrayed him, showing him her through colours, she left him. She was pregnant with his father then.

Lord Erasmus didn't know he fathered a child until the five years later. At first, he watched his son from afar. But after a while, he had his chance in meeting him. They had a perfect father and son relationship in secret without the Cassandra knowing for 10 years or so before something happened. It was out of the blue when his father said he want nothing to do with him, and to make matter worst, he had brought with him his mother along with some of her goons to kill Lord Erasmus. He escaped of course, but was deeply scarred by the betrayal of his son.

Once he finished packing, he straightened himself up and looked around his room. Draco groaned and closed his eyes a moment. His father insisted that his room be decorated in green and silver. Slytherin colours. Honest to Merlin! He prefered any other colours except those two. Not that he have anything against green and silver but to put up with it even during school year, makes his head spin.

Draco went to his drawer and retrieved a picture of him and Cecilia. Cecilia can be considered tiny for an eight year old with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was always full of energy and laughter that could brighten his day. But lately when he is around his sister, she was acting very strange. For one thing, she became quieter and started to distance herself from him. It didn't take him long to figure out that she's been abused and have been under Imperior Curse.

"Damn you, Lucius" cursed Draco. Thinking of his father makes Draco feel like killing someone.

Putting the picture in his pocket, Draco shrunk all his belongings and put them in the pocket along with the picture. With his body seal behind invisibility cloak, he went swiftly out the room.

Entering his sister bedroom, he make sure that no one saw him come in and lock the doors. Once it is done, he looked around the room for his sister.

It was empty!

Draco was beginning to feel uneasy when his sister is not in the room. It was nearly midnight, so his sister has usually gone to bed at this hour.

His sister room was kinda cold as if no one has been occupied it for years. Even though her things is still around, Draco is certain that they were not used or touch for a long time. After searching for nearly an hour for a hidden room or passages or any sign of his sister, Draco finally give up and conclude that his sister might be kept somewhere else. So he searched the whole Manor but the result was the same. He still couldn't find her. So Draco decided to leave and consult this matter with Harry.

While he was leaving, Draco promise to himself that he will come back to find her with a _little_ backup!

In Valeria, The capital city of Arvanian, Lord Elrond is reading at the gazebo while waiting for his childrens to return. Yesterday, during breakfast, his childrens receive a letter from his nephew Ellerosse or Harry requesting(more like commanding) that they all meet him at a secret place that he describe in the letter. His children departed soon after breakfast and should be back by this evening.

Lord Elrond stopped his reading a moment and chuckle. He has no doubt that Ellerosse is keeping them all for a very long council.

"Father!"

Lord Elrond tilted his head up and look in front of him. His second son, Ethir, is the exact replica of his brother, silver blond hair, fair skin, well define cheek bones and all that. Only a few can tell them apart. The only way to tell them apart is by the scar that he obtained in one of his battles. It was located at his left hip. The injury was so serious at the time… they were not sure if he can still used his kidney because the cut was so deep. But he survived and he is staring back at him with an amused expression.

"I see you have return Ethir." Said Lord Elrond while shutting his book and put it at the side table.

Ethir only nodded. Then he take a seat beside Lord Elrond, he said "Where are Ethan and Earwen? I've been looking for them just now but they seem to have disappeared. Valar! This place is very quiet when they are not around."

"That's because they are not around. They receive a letter from Ellerosse requesting to meet him. They should be back later today."

"Are you certain he didn't give out orders father? Ellerosse can be very demanding when he wants to be."

"True." Then Lord Elrond turn serious and said "What news from our allies?"

"I receive an interesting information Father. But I'm afraid we have to wait for Ellerosse. This information he would want to hear."

Lord Elrond sighs. "What's so important that you can't tell me first?"

"Not that Father. It's just I hate to repeat it. Best wait for him so I don't have to repeat it numerous times."

Before Lord Elrond could reply, he heard horses whimpering and the announcement of the return of Lord Eathan, Lady Earwen and Lord Ellerosse.

"Well now." Said Ethir. "I guess that save us the trouble of summoning him."

Both he and Lord Elrond went to greet them.

"Valar! It's good to be back."

Earwen just laugh at her cousin and lovers antics. Who wouldn't when he has the same look he first came here. The look of wonder mix with admiration with a little bit of childish twinkle in his eyes. It brought smiles to those who witness it.

"Yes it is." Said Earwen, as Ellerosse help her dismounting her horse. "And when was the last time you set foot here?"

(AN when Harry and Draco is at Arvanian or anywhere else not associating with the Wizarding World, I will address them by their… er… Elvin name.)

Ellerosse just shrugged. To be frank, he haven't been here for five years. Maybe more.

"I think around five years." Said Ellerosse. "I can't just sneak out while at the Dursleys. Once schooling with Hogwarts started, I'm sure that Dumbledore post guards around my house twenty four seven, which he did. I can't risk Dumbledore find out about my true self and where I've been."

"Guards?" asked Eathan. "Since the beginning? How do we know that he didn't have guards since the moment you're being place at the Dursleys?"

"Because We've check there's none." Said Lord Elrond as he and Ethir make their appearance known. They have arrived much earlier, only the group was too busy talking to notice.

"You checked?" said Ellerosse after he greeted his uncle and second cousin. One of his eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yes I did. When you accidentally defeated Voldermort, Dumbledore and his order was inactive until recently."

"What order?" asked Earwen. "You mean the Order of Phoenix?"

"Yes, created by Dumbledore to opposed Voldermort at the time." Said Ethir. "That's the same order that's constantly keeping an eye out for you Ellerosse."

"And I'm sure he will activate this order again." Earwen interrupted. "But can we discuss this matter inside and not here on the outside where there are possibilities to be overheard by unwanted ears."

"Your right." Said Ellerosse as he slapped his forehead. "My Goodness! Where has my brain gone today?"

"Obviously still stuck at the Dursley since you hesitated to leave so many times in the past because you love them so much." Said Earwen sarcastically. Then she started running to the castle, laughing, when Ellerosse started to chased her saying 'I didn't love them' and 'I didn't hesitated'.

Lord Elrond and his sons just snicker at their antics. They are not back here for more then ten minutes and they're already chasing one and another. Many wondered after all they went through, why are they not married yet? They've done so many things for their people without expecting anything in return. Surely age is not the factor since they are both already of aged (mentally and spiritually of course), and according the priest and priestess of the Valar, the Gods have long granted their union even went so far as already making them Husband and Wife in the eternal life. So what's stopping them?

With all the question still spinning in his mind, he went inside the castle at a more graceful manner.

"What do you mean I have to gather four items?!" demanded Ellerosse.

They were all seated at the Meeting Hall. The Hall was huge with a long table smack right at the middle. The Hall is only used when there is an official meetings with Lords and Kings of other countries. Decorated around the halls was various Maps that Ellerosse had collected in his journeys as well as painting of ancient times, kings, legends and the sort.

The King will be seated at the head of course. But on the heads right side of the hall, there is a small space where the Ladies of the court gets to sit on the meeting and observe. Normally, A Queen will sit there and observe but since there was no Queen for a long time, the possible heiress to the throne will attend. In this case, it is Earwen. Since She and is the last female Royalty alive.

Right now, they are discussing things in the meeting hall even thou they usually do it in the study (if its not formal and official and only among the families) and since it's not official, they get to be seated anywhere they want around the table.

Ethir let out a heavy sigh. He knew Ellerosse will not like this information at all. In fact, he's positive that Ellerosse will be seething by the end of this meeting.

"Each item has it's own meaning and they provide extra power or energy one might say. It could definitely helped you defeated Dark Phoenix once and for all. I'm not sure yet it's meaning but from what I gather so far, whoever had the items with him will have great powers and eventually rule all Elven race here in Arvanian and all of the Eldar."

"Power" scoffed Ellerosse. "I couldn't care less for it. It means nothing to me".

"Nevertheless, it is something you will need. In fact you already obtain one of the item."

Ellerosse just raise his eyebrow at Ethir words.

_When have I obtain one of the items?_

"He has?" asked Earwen, puzzled. "What item? When?"

"The Eldarian Sword is one of them. Remember? Only the rightful king of the realm can wield it." said Eathan. "And since Ellerosse is the heir and by obtaining the sword, confirm that he is indeed king, it makes sense that he has to gather the other three."

Earwen was watching Ellerosse. Since her brother said the word King. Ellerosse has been stiff. Like afraid what he might hear.

Ellerosse in the mean time was having conflict with himself.

_Great. Bloody fantastic. First I am revealed that I am one of the heir to the ancient Kings and now they calmly said that I am actually The King of this Realm! Well… I already know this but I guess knowing and being told that you actually are the King is two different matters. And if I get this fact correctly, the only way I can be acknowledge as King to the enemy is by having those items with me during battle. Are we sure it can give them a scare?_

"Are you saying that I am indeed your king? That my father was a king and that I am the direct _descendant_ to the ancient kings? By blood and by right" Ellerosse emphasize the word direct descendant.

"of course. I hinted to you about this many times Ellerosse. I thought you knew by now since you are so considerate for your people rather then yourself." said Eathan.

"But not to this extend." said Earwen. "We both know we are the heirs but we didn't know that Ellerosse is the King. We thought it might be someone else."

"You both have fooled us all then."

"Pardon?" said Ellerosse and Earwen in union. _What did he mean fooled?_

"Since Lady Rowena's death, you hardly ever laugh anymore. You indulge yourself in your study… Healing, War Tactics, you let us all go mad with worry because it's unhealthy for a child. You study and training hard as if it's like being a king is a burden that you have to carry…"

"And I would not have it another way." Ellerosse eyes flashes dangerously. His tone was soft but cold as iced. "I know what being a King means. And I also know the gift and the curse that comes with it. And I accept it. Accept my destiny as King of this realm. But to actually being told that I am by blood and right is another matter all together."

"How come?" asked Ethir. If Ellerosse already knew then why he acted surprise just now?

"I guess always knew means that it leave room for hope that someone else will carry this burden. Being told throws that hope out the window."

Then Ellerosse smile a painful smile while holding tight to Earwen's hand.

"I've been fooling myself it seems. Since Aunt Rowena's death, I have and felt the curse. I and Earwen have always carried the burden…"

"You mean you already become The King and Queen at the aged of five!!" asked Ethir shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?" shouted Ethir as he jumped from his chair and the chair flew backwards.

"What is there to say? Do you honestly think that I hardly smile because I was grieving? I've stopped grieving a long time ago. I and Earwen hardly ever smile because all this time I have felt my people's pain and suffering. They're afraid that I will never want to claim my throne!"

Lord Elrond just watched they bicker back and forth. All this time he was worried for his nephew and his daughter. Now he knew why they didn't smile. It shouldn't be surprising since they are the descendant but he blames himself for not realizing it sooner.

"There is nothing we can do about it now. Since you have already becoming a king, it is vital that you collected the other three." Said Lord Elrond.

Ellerosse sigh. Thanks the Valar that the topic about his lineage was over. He _always_ hated to talk about that unpleasant topic.

"What's the another three item and where can I find them." Asked Ellerosse.

"The other two have already been obtained, I think.." said Ethir. " They are a ring, a necklace and an arm band. The necklace is the only thing left to find. Your father is the one that found the ring and the arm band and you're not going to like where he store them."

"Just tell me Ethir. It can't be that bad?"

"I wouldn't put a wager on that" muttered Ethir silently as he slump back to his chair.

"Just tell us brother" said Eathan, who got up from his chair and stand behind Ethir, putting his hand on Ethir shoulder to give support. "You know how Ellerosse is when it comes to the affairs of his people."

Ethir risk a glance at Ellerosse and shudder when he saw that Ellerosse was looking at him with a piercing expression that clearly said 'get on with it'. He felt Eathan squeeze his shoulder gently.

" Your father keep it save at the Gringots Bank."

Even those at the borders of Alvanian, could hear Ellerosse's scream of disbelief.

"WHAT?!!"

AN Oh gosh... Took me so long to post this chapter... Sorry for the long wait guys... But i was having an important exam from my college (Sigh) I have finished this chapter weeks ago.. But i was cought up with studying... Please don't be mad at me...

That aside... So what do you think of this chapter? i know its short... but i'll TRY to create a longer chapter next. No promises though.

Read and Review... Lots of it.

Elvina.


End file.
